


Switch

by orphan_account



Category: GARO: Yami wo Terasu Mono, Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="https://31.media.tumblr.com/1a5c0d58c4b0ed2fb5758dddedf00480/tumblr_n3r39rjPku1subapoo1_500.jpg">this</a> picture on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch

  
His fingers flew across the keyboard with swift precision, stern eyes flitting between staring at the screen and glancing at the fruit next to him. A worker came into the room, questions on the tip of his tongue as he fired them at the scientist, who did not deign to answer.

 

Frustrated at the silence, the worker moved out, pulling his trunk behind him with a loud, exaggerated sigh, and the professor rolled his eyes. The fool would not understand what he was working on even if he explained it, anyway.

 

"You're not the most social of people, are you?" His overseer asked, when he handed the file of his recorded data over to him, strict and no nonsense. 

 

"Aren't we the same in that aspect, Overseer Kureshima?" He retorted, turning on his heel and walking quickly out of the office, every step determined and filled with purpose, pushing his spectacles up with his finger, short hair slightly ruffled with the breeze of the air conditioning.

 

There was a pause, in which there was silence, before Kureshima Takatora moved, eyes glancing down at the data on his table and the name printed at the top of the report.  _Kusugami Aguri_. 

 

* * *

"You allowed yourself to be captured by the Horror for a reason, didn't you?"

 

The man in question turned around, smirk on his face, amused glint in his eyes. "It seems you aren't as slow as I thought you were." He tilted his head, moving swiftly to his destination. "But yes, I did allow myself to be captured. I just didn't think you'd be as quick on the uptake."

 

He was pushed back against the wall, not fazed despite the edge of the blade pressed to his throat. Giving a scoff, he swung his bow in an arc despite the limited room in front of him, forcing his aggressor to either move back or have his arm sliced off.

 

"If you want to be useful," He intoned, an almost bored tone in his voice, as though he was dealing with a couple of children. "Use these to create a path so that my arrow may reach the Horror." He tossed the amulets back over his shoulder. "Go now." He said, wriggling his fingers at them as he moved to where Rian would have created a dimensional crack.

 

"Sengoku Ryouma," Takeru grit his teeth. "What an asshole, despite all his strengths."


End file.
